Star Charts
| format = paperback | pages = 96 | ISBN = ISBN 0743437705 }} The complete atlas of ''Star Trek—Star Charts'' is the cartographer's guide to the Star Trek universe, containing star charts of the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, and all of the empires and planets across the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Quadrants. Description :"...all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by."—Poet John Masefield. :''From the earliest days of explorations, there has always been one tried-and-true way to navigate through uncharted reaches and one to find the way home—the stars. Ancient mariners prized their star charts, knowing that they could guide them safely into a friendly port or lead them to the reaches of the mysterious East. Modes of transportation have changed, but the stars are still our constant guides. When man took his first step into space armed with the very latest in computers, he took with him the same tool for reading the stars that the men who sailed under canvas carried. :When humans launched the first ship designed for long-range missions into the deep waters of interstellar space, the Vulcan High Command provided their star charts to the . But Jonathan Archer was not content with relying on the known. Although he used the Vulcan charts, he also added to them, and greatly expanded Starfleet's knowledge of the galaxy. Every generation of starship captain that followed has built on Archer's first steps. :Following the course set by Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, and Janeway. Relive their extraordinary adventures as you find here, for the first time, the star maps that chart the routes these famous explorers took. This book will be a ''Star Trek cartographer's dream, without a doubt.'' Credits Written and illustrated by Geoffrey Mandel Contributors: Doug Drexler, Tim Earls, Larry Nemecek, and Christian Rühl Technical advisors: André Bormanis, Michael Okuda, Timo Saloneimi, and Rick Sternbach In addition to the official credits, Mandel names several contributors and inspirations in his acknowledgments: Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Brannon Braga, Michael Piller, Jeri Taylor, Robert H. Justman, Gene L. Coon, D.C. Fontana, Herman Zimmerman, , Craig Binkley, Tony Bro, Louise Dorton, Wendy Drapanas, David Duncan, Tim Earls, John Eaves, Monica Fedrick, Gay Harvey, Berndt Heidmann, Jim Martin, Jim Mees, Anna Packer, Lisa Rich, Rick Sternbach, Jim Van Over, Fritz Zimmerman, Merri Howard, Brad Yacobian, Ben Betts, André Bormanis, Steve D'Errico, Scott Herbertson, Penny Juday, Laura Richarz, Andrew Reeder, Dave Rossi, Lee Cole, Mike Minor, Doug Drexler, Michael Okuda, Anthony Fredrickson, Larry Nemecek, Paul Newitt, Leonard Sulogowski, Ron Barlow, Jeff Maynard, Margaret Clark, Christian Rühl, D. Joseph Creighton, Manoel L. Gouveia, Steven Sigley, Shane Johnson, Bjo Trimble, Franz Joseph, Peter Mandel, Jenny Mandel, Kathy Mandel, Adam Deixel, Isabel Deixel, Sophie Deixel, Adina Lerner, Marian Taylor, and Joe Bauer. Table of Contents * Acknowledgments * Milky Way Galaxy ** Physical ** Quadrants ** Sectors * Stars ** Spectral classes * Planets * Alpha Quadrant ** Introduction ** Worlds & Civilizations ** Political ** Sol system ** Talos star group ** [[Deneb Kaitos|Deneb (Deneb Kaitos)]] ** Bajor (B'hava'el) ** Cardassia ** Trade Routes (22nd century) ** Cardassian Union ** The Dominion War (2373-2375) * Beta Quadrant ** Introduction ** Worlds & Civilizations ** Political ** (40 Eridani A) ** Rigel (Beta Rigel) ** Route of (2151-2152) ** Klingon Empire ** Romulan Star Empire * Gamma Quadrant ** Introduction ** Worlds & Civilizations ** Political ** The Dominion * Delta Quadrant ** Introduction ** Worlds & Civilizations ** Political ** Route of the (2371-2377) * Key to Charts * United Federation of Planets Charts References Characters * Leonard James Akaar • John Burke • Zefram Cochrane • Dathon • Nomad • Jean-Luc Picard Locations Planetary settlements and landmarks * (52) • Angel Falls (32) • Calash retreat (34) • Cape Town (32) • Caves of Mak'ala (33) • Christchurch (32) • Cochrane Memorial (32) • Dahkur City (34) • Dahkur Province (42) • Dakeen Monastery (34) • Dekeen (42) • Farpoint (34) • Federation Academy of Sciences (33) • Federation Council Chambers (32) • (35) • Fire Caves (34) • Fire Plains (52) • Hendrikspool Province (42) • Hill Province (42) • Hoobishan Baths (33) • Ilvia (42) • Izar Institute of Meteorology (32) • Jalanda (42) • Janaran Falls (33) • Janir (42) • Janitza Province (42) • Jo'kala (42) • Kahn-ut-tu (34) • Kendra Province (42) • Kendra Valley (34) • Kran-Tobal (42) • Kyoto (32) • Lakarian Amusement Park (35) • Lakat (35) • Lake Armstrong (32) • Lake Cataria (33) • Lima (32) • Logan City (32) • Lonar Province (42) • Mak'ala (33) • Mount Seleya (52) • Musilla Province (42) • New Berlin (32) • New Burbank (52) • New Seattle (32) • Old City (34) • Olympus Mons (32) • P'Jem (52) • Paris (32) • Peace Bridge (34) • Port Drexler (33) • Pike City (52) • Raal (52) • Rakantha Province (42) • Relliketh (42) • Rigel Trade Complex (52) • (33) • Royal Academy (33) • Sacred Marketplace (35) • Sahving (34) • San Francisco (30) • ShirKahr (52) • Starfleet Academy (30) • Starfleet Headquarters (30) • Starfleet Tactical School (32) • T'Karath Sanctuary (52) • Tamulna (42) • Tempasa (42) • Temple of Amonak (52) • Tenarian Ice Cliffs (33) • Tomb of Leonard James Akaar (33) • Tower of Commerce (35) • Tranquility Base (32) • Tycho City (32) • University of Betazed (33) • University of Culat (35) • Utopia Planitia (32) • Valles Marineris (32) • Vulcan Science Academy (52) • Vulcan's Forge (52) • Vulcana Regar (52) • Yosemite National Park (32) Stations and outposts * Academy Flight Range (39) • Aphrodite Terraforming Station (38) • AR-558 (48) • Argus Array (47) • Caretaker's array (13) • Deep Space 9 (Terok Nor) (36) • Earth Spacedock (38) • Earth Station McKinley (38) • Empok Nor (46) • Gamma 7 outpost (46) • Jupiter Station (39) • Lunaport (32) • Lya Station Alpha (47) • Mars Defense Perimeter (38) • Outpost 47 (47) • Outpost 61 (47) • San Francisco Yards (38) • (47) • Starbase 129 (47) • Starbase 134 (52) • Starbase 134 Shuttle Integration Facility (52) • Starbase 211 (47) • Starbase 310 (47) • Starbase 375 (47) • Starbase 621 (47) • Starbase Farpoint Station (34) • Starbase G-6 (47) • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (32) Planets * Argo (27) • Dakala (28) • El-Adrel IV (35) • Excalbia (23) • Gothos (22) • Indri VIII (25) • Janus IV (23) • Psi 2000 (22) • Q'tahL (24) • Sha Ka Ree (10) Alpha Quadrant planets and planetoids * Alpha-441 (46) • Andros (B'hava'el VIII) (42) • • Bajor (B'hava'el VII) (30) • Bajor I (B'hava'el I) (42) • Bajor II (B'hava'el II) (42) • Bajor III (B'hava'el III) (42) • Bajor IV (B'hava'el IV) (42) • Bajor V (B'hava'el V) (42) • Bajor VI (B'hava'el VI) • Bajor VIIa (B'hava'el VIIa) • Bajor VIIb (Ba'hava'el VIIb) • Bajor VIIc (Ba'hava'el VIIc) • Bajor VIId (Ba'hava'el VIId) • Bajor IX (B'hava'el IX) (42) • Bajor X (B'hava'el X) (42) • Bajor XI (B'hava'el XI) (42) • Bajor XII (B'hava'el XII) (42) • Bajor XIII (B'hava'el XIII) (42) • Bajor XIV (B'hava'el XIV) (42) • Betazed (Beta Zeta V) (33) • (35) • Callisto (39) • Capella (Alpha Aurigae IV) (33) • Cardassia I (43) • Cardassia II (43) • Cardassia III (43) • Cardassia VII (43) • Cardassia VIII (43) • Cardassia Minor (Cardassia V) (43) • Cardassia Prime (Cardassia VI) (26) • Charon (39) • Cinera (33) • Deimos (37) • Delta (Delta IV) (33) • Delta Vega (10) • Deneb IV (Alpha Cygni IV) (34) • Deneb I (Deneb Kaitos I) (41) • Deneb II (Deneb Kaitos II) (33) • Deneb III (Deneb Kaitos III) (41) • Deneb IV (Deneb Kaitos IV) (41) • Deneb V (Deneb Kaitos V) (33) • Deneb VI (Deneb Kaitos VI) (41) • Earth (26) • Europa (39) • Ferenginar (35) • Ganymede (39) • Hutet (Cardassia IV) (43) • Izar (Episilon Bootis III) (32) • Jeraddo (Lunar V/B'hava'el VIIe) (23) • Jupiter (Sol V) • Lya (47) • Mars (Sol IV) (25) • Mercury (Sol I) (22) • Moon (Sol IIIa) (23) • Mudd (25) • Neptune (Sol VIII) (39) • Nereid (39) • Neural (Zeta Bootis III) (34) • Pacifica (37) • Phobos (37) • Pluto (22) • Saturn (Sol VI) (25) • Seyann (33) • Sigma Draconis VI (34) • (37) • Talos I (40) • Talos II (40) • Talos III (40) • Talos IV (34) • Talos V (40) • Tau Cygna V (24) • Tamar (35) • Terra Nova (Eta Cassiopeia III) (32) • Tholia (35) • Titan (39) • Torros III (48) • Trill (Trillius Prime) • (39) • Tzenketh (36) • Uranus (Sol VII) (39) • Venus (Sol II) (27) • Vesta (38) Beta Quadrant planets and planetoids * Andoria (Procyon VIII) (52) • Benzar (48) • Cestus III (52) • Exo III (27) • Genesis Planet (28) • Qo'noS (45) • Rigel II (Beta Rigel II) (52) • Rigel IV (Beta Rigel IV) (52) • Rigel V (Beta Rigel V) (52) • Rigel VI (Beta Rigel VI) (52) • Rigel X (Beta Rigel X) (52) • Rigel XII (24) • Vulcan (40 Eridani A II) (26) Delta Quadrant planets and planetoids Gamma Quadrant planets and planetoids * Founders' homeworld (12) Stars and systems * Tyra (48) Alpha Quadrant stars and systems * 10 Canum Venaticorum (44) • 13 Ceti (44) • 36 Ursae Majoris (44) • 47 Ursae Majoris (44) • 70 Ophiucus (44) • Al Nath (Beta Tauri) (37) • Algira (46) • Almatha (47) • Alioth (Epsilon Ursae Majoris) (44) • Alpha Majoris (Dubhe/Alpha Ursae Majoris) (47) • Altair (Alpha Aquilae) (44) • Amleth (46) • Arawath (46) • Arcturus (Alpha Bootis) (44) • Argaya (46) • Atbar (46) • Avenal (46) • Bajor (B'hava'el/Andros) (31) • Bardeezi (47) • Barnard's Star (44) • Beloti (46) • Beta Comae Berenices (44) • Betazed (Beta Zeta) (33) • Bryma (46) • Cait (15 Lyncis) (37) • Caldik (47) • Camor (47) • Capella (Alpha Aurigae) (33) • Cardassia system (43) • Celtris (46) • Chara (Beta Canum Venaticorum) (44) • Chi Ceti A (44) • Chi Herculis (44) • Chin'toka (36) • Cuellar (47) • Delavi (46) • Delphi Ardu (37) • Delta (33) • Delta Trianguli (44) • Deneb (Alpha Cygni) (12) • Deneb (Deneb Kaitos/Beta 16 Ceti) (33) • Denobula Triaxa (Iota Bootis) (36) • Dopa (46) • Dorvan (47) • Dozaria (46) • Draygo (47) • Draylon (New Kentanna) (47) • Dreon (46) • Epsilon Boötis (32) • Fahleena (46) • Farius (47) • Fellebia (94 Aquarii) (44) • (36) • Fomalhaut (Alpha Piscis Australis) (44) • Free Haven (46) • Galador (47) • (37) • Gamma Tauri (37) • Gamma Trianguli (37) • Gemulon (46) • Goralis (46) • Groombridge 34 (44) • Hakton (46) • Hanolan (47) • Iadara (47) • Inkaria (46) • Iota Persei (44) • Juhraya system (46) • Kaferia (Tau Ceti) (44) • Kalandra (47) • Kavaria system (46) • Kelrabi (47) • Kelvas (46) • Klaestron system (47) • Kobheeria (46) • Kobliad system (47) • Kora (46) • Koralis (47) • Korma system (46) • Kotaki (47) • Kressari system (47) • Lamemda (46) • Lazon (46) • (46) • Lyshan (46) • Mab-Bu (47) • Malcor (Mu Ceti) (47) • Mariah (46) • Mathen (47) • Megrez (Delta Ursae Majoris) (44) • Merak (Beta Ursae Majoris) • Mericor (46) • (47) • Mira (Omicron Ceti) (37) • Mizar (Zeta Ursae Majoris) (44) • Monac (46) • Mu Cassiopeiae (44) • Mu Herculis (44) • Neethia (XI Pegasi) (44) • Nehru (47) • New France system (47) • (46) • Olmerak (46) • Omekla (46) • Ophiucus (36 Ophiuchi) (18) • Orellius (Orelious) (18) • Orias (46) • (47) • Pi 1 Ursae Majoris (47) • Portas (46) • Pree' (Iota Piscium) (44) • (46) • Pullock (46) • Pyrellia (47) • Pyrithia (26 Draconis) (44) • Quatal (47) • Quinor (46) • Rakal (47) • Rakon (39 Tauri) (47) • Regulax (46) • Regulon (47) • Rudellia (46) • Ronara (47) • Saltok (47) • Salva (47) • Sarpedion (46) • Seginus (Gamma Bootis) (44) • Septimus system (46) • Setlik (47) • Sheva (47) • Sigma Bootis (44) • Sigma Draconis (18) • Simperia (46) • Sol (18) • Solarion (47) • Solosos (47) • (46) • Tagra (47) • Talos star group (34) • Talos Prime (A) (40) • Talos B (40) • Talos C (40) • Talos D (41) • (47) • Tellar (61 Cygni) • Temecklia (47) • Terra Nova (Eta Cassiopeiae) (18) • (46) • Theta Ursae Majoris (47) • Tohvun (47) • Topin (46) • Torga (47) • Torman (46) • Torros (46) • Tracken (46) • Trelka (47) • Trill (Trillius) (33) • (47) • Ultima Thule system (46) • Umoth (47) • Unefra (46) • Upsilon Andromedae (44) • Valeria (46) • Valo (47) • Van Maanen's Star (44) • Vanden (46) • Vega (Alpha Lyrae) (36) • Vitar (Vetar) (46) • Volon (47) • Volnar (46) • (47) • Zeta Boötis (34) • Zeta Herculis (44) Beta Quadrant stars and systems * 11 Leonis Minoris (45) • 40 Eridani A (52) • 59 Virginis (45) • 61 Ursae Majoris (44) • 61 Virginis (45) • 70 Virginis (45) • 82 Eridani (45) • 83 Leonis (45) • Aldus Prime (Ross 614) (45) • Alpha Centauri (18) • Alpha Eridani (20) • Alpha Fornacis (45) • Andoria (Procyon/Alpha Canis Minoris) (18) • Ankaa (Alpha Phoenicis) (45) • Barradas (45) • Beta Hydri (45) • Beta Rigel (36) • Calder system (45) • Cestus (52) • Chi Eridani (45) • Coridan (Chi 1 Orionis) (45) • Delta Leonis (45) • Delta Pavonis (45) • Deneva Prime (36) • Draken (45) • Draylax (Epsilon Indi) (45) • Epsilon Eridani (45) • Epsilon Sculptoris (45) • FGC J25 (13) • Gamma 400 (45) • Gamma Equulei (45) • Gamma Pavonis (45) • Iota Horologii (45) • Iota Leonis (45) • Lalande 25372 (44) • Lorillia (Gamma Leporis) (45) • Mintaka (20) • Ophiucus (36 Ophiuchi) (18) • Orion (Pi-3 Orionis) (45) • p Eridani (45) • P'Jem (Luyten's Star) (45) • Porrima (G Virginis) (45) • Proxima (Alpha Centauri C) (45) • Quasar M17 (13) • Regulus (Alpha Leonis) (34) • Rigel (Beta Orionis) • Risa (Epsilon Ceti) • Sirius (Alpha Canis Majoris) (20) • Tau 1 Eridani (45) • Tau Bootis (44) • Tau Hydrae (45) • Teneebia (Diodem/Alpha Comae Berenices) (45) • Theta Sculptoris (45) • Vindemiatrix (Epsilon Virginis) (45) • Vulcan (40 Eridani) (18) • Wolf 359 (21) • Wolf 424 (45) • Yadalla (45) • Zavijava (Beta Virginis) (45) • Zeta 2 Reticuli (45) Delta Quadrant stars and systems Gamma Quadrant stars and systems * Idran (12) Stellar regions * 3 KPC Arm (9) • Alpha Quadrant (8) • Amleth Nebula (46) • Andromeda Galaxy (10) • Argolis Cluster (47) • Badlands (36) • Beta Quadrant (9) • Betreka Nebula (37) • Carina Arm (9) • Crux Arm (9) • Dark Matter Nebula (46) • Delta Quadrant (9) • Demilitarized Zone (36) • galactic center (12) • Galaxy M33 (13) • Galaxy SagDEG (10) • Gamma Quadrant (8) • Hugora Nebula (47) • Large Magellanic Cloud (10) • Local Group (10) • Local Space (8) • McAllister C-5 Nebula (47) • Milky Way Galaxy (8) • Norma Arm (9) • Orion Arm (9) • Outer Arm (9) • Perseus Arm (9) • Rolor Nebula (46) • Sagittarius Arm (8) • Scutum Arm (8) • Small Magellanic Cloud (10) • Tong Beak Nebula (46) Sectors and subquadrant regions * Algira sector (46) • Almatha sector (47) • Bajor sector (47) • Beloti sector (46) • Cardassia sector (46) • Demilitarized Zone (47) • Dorvan sector (47) • Kalandra sector (47) • Romulan Neutral Zone (45) • Sector 001 (Sol Sector) (19) • Sector 002 (Alpha Centauri Sector) (19) • Sector 003 (Terra Nova Sector) (19) • Sector 004 (Sigma Draconis Sector) (19) • Sector 005 (Vulcan Sector) (19) • Sector 006 (Andorian Sector) (19) • Sector 007 (Tellar Sector) (19) • Sector 008 (Ophiucus Sector) (19) Astronomical landmarks * Bajoran wormhole (12) • Denorios Belt (42) • Galactic Barrier (11) • Great Barrier (11) • J'ral (45) • Sagittarius A* (11) Races and cultures * Andorians (52) • Bajorans (13) • Barzans (13) • Betazoids (33) • Borg (13) • Breen (30) • Capellans (33) • Cardassians (30) • Cetaceans (32) • Debrune (45) • Deltans (33) • Denebians (33) • Excalbians (23) • Ferengi (13) • Gorn (50) • Hill people (34) • Hirogen (13) • Horta (23) • Humans (32) • Jelna (52) • Jem'Hadar (48) • Jovians (25) • Kelvans (10) • Klingons (48) • Menthar (36) • Metrons (50) • Miradorn (48) • Mudd Androids (10) • Novans (32) • Ocampa (13) • Organians (50) • Promellians (36) • Romulans (48) • Silver Blood (29) • Talarians (30) • Tamarians (35) • Tholians (30) • Trill (33) • Trill symbionts (33) • Tzenkethi (30) • Vaadwaur (13) • Village people (34) • Vorta (48) • Vulcans (52) States and organizations * Andorian Empire (52) • (34) • Breen Confederacy (30) • Cardassian Union (30) • Cestus III Colony (52) • Children of Tamar (35) • Commonwealth of Denebia (33) • Congress of Morg and Eymorg (34) • Confederacy of Surak (52) • Deltan Union (33) • Dominion (30) • Federation Alliance (48) • Ferengi Alliance (30) • Ferengi Commerce Authority (35) • First Federation (36) • Fifth House of Betazed (33) • Gorn Hegemony (50) • Hebitian Empire (46) • Ophiucus colony (44) • Patriarchy (36) • Starfleet (34) • Starfleet 7th Fleet (48) • Talarian Republic (37) • Ten Tribes of Capella (33) • Third Republic of Bajor (34) • Tholian Assembly (30) • Tkon Empire (37) • Trill Symbiosis (33) • Tzenkethi Coalition (36) • United Federation of Planets (8) • United Rigel Colonies (52) • Vega Colony (44) Planetary classification * Class A geothermal planet (22) • Class B geomorteus planet (22) • Class C geoinactive planet (22) • Class D planet (23) • Class E geoplastic planet (23) • Class F geometallic planet (23) • Class G geocrystalline planet (24) • Class H desert planet (24) • Class I gas supergiant (24) • Class J gas giant (25) • Class K planet (25) • Class L marginal planet (25) • Class M (26) • Class N reducing planet (27) • Class O planet (27) • Class P planet (27) • Class Q planet (28) • Class R planet (28) • Class S (28) • Class T planet (28) • Class X planet (29) • Class Y planet (29) • Class Z (29) Starships and vehicles * Apollo 11 (32) • Ares I (38) • Barzan Explorer ( ) (13) • Borg Cube (38) • Borg scout (47) • Cardassian ATR-4107 (dreadnought missile) (46) • Cetacean Probe (38) • (34) • ( ) (39) • ( ) (46) • ( ) (39) • ( ) (12) • ( ) (12) • ( ) (13) • ( ) (46) • ( ) (34) • Friendship One (38) • ( ) (47) • (32) • Nomad (38) • (45) • Phoenix (38) • ( ) • solar sail vessel (34) • Sputnik 1 (38) • T'Plana-Hath ( ) (39) • ( ) (47) • (12) • ( ) (13) Other references * ancient Debrune trade route (45) • asteroid belt • asteroids • Battle of Tyra • Borg transwarp portal (13) • A class star (20) • B class star (20) • F class star (20) • G class star (20) • K class star (21) • M class star (21) • N class star (20) • O class star (20) • Q class star (20) • R class star (20) • S type star (20) • T class star (20) • Denobulan trade routes (44) • Dominion War (35) • Earth trade routes (44) • Galaxy (8) • General Order 7 • Hirogen relay station network (13) • Khitomer Accords (50) • light-year (8) • Organian Peace Treaty (50) • Rigel Cup Regatta (52) • satellite galaxy (10) • sector block (16) • sector grid (15) • sector quad (15) • sector zone (14) • star (9) • star cluster (10) • subspace corridor (13) • subquadrant (14) • supernova (45) • topaline (33) • Treaty of Algeron (50) • Vulcan trade routes (44) Chronology ; 500,000 years ago: Talos IV becomes warp-capable (34) ; 320: becomes warp-capable (52) ; 370: The Confederacy of Surak is founded on (52) ; 1154: Andoria becomes warp-capable (52) ; 1571: Bajor launches its first interstellar flight, to Cardassia (34) ; 1925: Cardassia becomes warp-capable (35) ; 1957: Launch of Sputnik 1: Earth's first artificial satellite (38) ; 1969: Launch of Apollo 11: First manned landing on the Moon (32) ; 2002: Launch of Nomad probe: Earth's first interstellar spacecraft ; 2030: Launch of Ares I: First manned landing on Mars ; 2039: The Lunar Colonies are founded (32) ; 2050: Tamar becomes warp-capable (35) ; 2063: Launch of Phoenix, piloted by Zefram Cochrane: Earth's first warp-driven vessel (32) ; 2065: traverses Galactic Barrier (12) ; 2067: Launch of Friendship One: Earth's first long-range interstellar probe (38) ; 2069: Founding of Utopia Planitia Base on Mars; launch of (39) ; c. 2079: Deneb II is colonized by Denebians from Deneb V (33) ; 2087: Founding of Terra Nova Colony by (32) ; 2103: Founding of United Martian Colonies (32) ; 2113: United Earth is founded (32) ; 2147: is lost (45) ; 2151: * Launch of * Using Vulcan star charts, the makes an historic voyage from Earth to Qo'noS in only four days (50) * Contact reestablished with the Terra Nova colony (32) ; 2160: The Romulan Neutral Zone is established (45) ; 2161: The United Federation of Planets is founded. Founding members include: Earth (32), , and Andoria (52). Charter members include: Mars and the Moon (32) ; 2178: Terra Nova is admitted to the Federation (32) ; 2183: First manned landing on Izar by the . Izar Colony is founded. Izar is admitted to the Federation (32) ; 2202: Rigel VI and Rigel X are admitted to the Federation (52) ; 2223: becomes warp-capable. Delta is admitted to the Federation (33) ; 2236: makes first contact with Talos IV (34) ; 2245: Launch of , from San Francisco Fleet Yards (39) ; 2254: makes first contact with Neural (34) ; 2259: Deneb V becomes warp-capable. Deneb V is admitted to the Federation (33) ; 2265: * Cestus III Colony is founded (52) * traverses Galactic Barrier following path of (12) ; 2267: * Cestus III is attacked by the Gorn Hegemony (52) * Capella becomes a protectorate of the Federation (33) ; 2268: * Neural is made a protectorate of the Federation (34) * travels through intergalactic space toward Andromeda Galaxy (12) * The Morg and Eymorg are reintegrated by the . The Congress of Morg and Eymorg is founded (34) ; 2269: * makes official first contact with the Tholians (35) * travels to Quasar M17 at fringe of galaxy (12) * travels to galactic center (12) ; 2271: * Diplomatic relations established between Tholia and the Federation (36) * Cestust III Colony is resettled by Humans and Gorn according to treaty. Cestus III is admitted to the Federation (52) * V'Ger travels towards Earth (39) ; 2273: Betazed is admitted to the Federation (33) ; 2285: is admitted to the Federation ; 2286: The Cetacean Probe travels towards Earth (39) ; 2287: traverses Great Barrier and travels to Sha Ka Ree (12) ; 2328: * Bajor becomes warp-capable. Bajor is occuppied by the Cardassians (34) ; 2339: The border of the Cardassian Union extends into Bajoran space (47) ; 2360: The travels to Orellius (47) ; 2363: Launch of , from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (39) ; 2364: * Deneb IV signs a treaty with the Federation (34) * travels over 2 million light-years to Galaxy M33 (satellite of Andromeda Galaxy) (13) * makes first contact with the Ferengi (35) ; 2365: transported 7,000 light-years to FGC J25; first contact with Borg (13) ; 2366: Ferengi shuttle travels to Delta Quadrant through Barzan wormhole (13) ; 2367: * The Borg attempt to invade Earth (50) * Existence of Trill symbionts becomes widely known (33) ; 2368: * makes first contact with the Tamarians. The Federation begins a cultural exchange with the Tamarians (35) * is lost (46) * A Borg scout is found in the Argolis Cluster (47) ; 2369: * The Occupation of Bajor ends (34); The border of the Cardassian Union retracts from Bajoran space (47) * Deep Space 9 is moved from Bajor to the Denorios Belt (43) * Exploration of Gamma Quadrant begins through Bajoran wormhole (13) ; 2370: The Demilitarized Zone is established (47) ; 2371: transported 70,000 light-years to Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker's array (13) ; 2373: * is lost (46) * The Borg attempt to invade Earth (50) * August: The Cardassian Union joins the Dominion, and a massive Jem'Hadar military buildup begins on Cardassia Prime. The Vorta negotiate nonagression pacts with the Romulan Star Empire, Tholian Assembly, Miradorn, and Bajor (48) * is lost (47) * December: Starfleet mines the entrance to the Bajoran Wormhole to prevent Dominion reinforcements, and Federation and Klingon forces launch an assault against the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. In response, Cardassian forces capture Deep Space 9 (48) ; 2374: * Bajor is temporarily occupied by the Dominion (34) * March: Jem'Hadar and Cardassian forces continue to inflict heavy casualties on the Federation and Klingon fleets. Of the 112 starships in the Federation Seventh Fleet, 98 are destroyed in the Battle of Tyra (48) * is lost (47) * Bajor is provisionally admitted to the Federation, pending ratification (34) * October: Dominion forces invade Betazed. After uncovering evidence that the Dominion intends to invade Romulan space, the Romulan Star Empire joins the Federation Alliance against the Dominion. Romulan forces drive the Jem'Hadar from Benzar (48) * December: Dominion forces occupy the Kalandra Sector. In one of war's major turning points, Federation, Klingon, and Romulan forces destroy the Cardassian orbital weapons platform at Chin'toka, landing ground troops on Cardassian territory (49) ; 2375: * April: The Seventh Fleet launches a new offensive on the Kalandra sector after determining that Dominion forces are vulnerable there. Starfleet and Jem'Hadar troops battle for control of subspace communications relay AR-558 (49) * October: The Breen Confederacy allies itself with the Dominion, and Breen weaponry proves devastating to allied defenses. Breen forces launch an attack on Earth, causing serious damage to the city of San Francisco and Starfleet Headquarters (49) * November: A Cardassian popular and military uprising prompt Dominion forces to withdraw to Cardassia Prime, where 800 million civilians are slaughtered. The Federation Alliance launches its final assault on Cardassia Prime, bringing the war to an abrupt end (49) * The borders of the Cardassian Union are redrawn (47) ; 2377: returns to Alpha Quadrant through Borg transwarp conduit Appendices Images thumb|Cover image. Logos and insignia alphaQuadrant.jpg|Alpha Quadrant locator logo. betaQuadrant.jpg|Beta Quadrant locator logo. gammaQuadrant.jpg|Gamma Quadrant locator logo. deltaQuadrant.jpg|Delta Quadrant locator logo. uFP 2271.jpg|Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets. quarantine logo.jpg|Quarantine logo. vaadwaur symbol.jpg|Symbol of the Vaadwaur. breenConfederacy.jpg|Breen symbol. tholian Assem logo 01.png|Tholian symbol. risianEmblem.jpg talaxian autonomy.jpg Star maps cardassian Union space.jpg|The territory of the Cardassian Union. dS5 vicinity.jpg|Coreward area of Beta Quadrant. ds5typhon.jpg|Coreward area of Beta Quadrant. dS4.jpg|Vicinity of Deep Space 4. delta Vega position.jpg|Delta Vega's position in the galaxy. delta triangle and gorn space.jpg|Delta Triangle vicinity. almatha vicinity map.jpg|Vicinity of Almatha. castor sector.jpg|Castor sector. breen Star Charts.jpg|Breen space. sector 004.jpg tarod Sector.jpg tzenkethi Coalition.jpg talarian Republic vicinity.jpg betreka Nebula vicinity.jpg s157.jpg orion system vicinity.jpg sikarian sector.jpg v. Underspace.jpg known space.jpg core reaches space.jpg quasar M39.jpg quasar M92.jpg quasar M80.jpg hyralan sector.jpg voyager journey 51082.jpg carina Arm.jpg denobulan trade routes.jpg helaspont Nebula.jpg bolarus sector 2378.jpg firstfederation.jpg alsuran sector 2374.jpg alsuran Empire.jpg Haakonian Order.jpg krowtonan Guard.jpg kazon-Ogla.jpg nekrit Expanse map.jpg kotaba Expanse map.jpg dinasia-Dewa-Iccobar.jpg lembatta Cluster 2378.jpg voyager journey 2371-48532.jpg romulan space starchart.jpg mizar region.jpg Planets and objects class-M cross section.jpg|A cross section through a class M planet. o class star.jpg|O class star. b class star.jpg|B class star. a class star.jpg|A class star. f class star.jpg|F class star. k class star.jpg|K class star. m class star.jpg|M class star. romulus charts.jpg|Romulus. risa - starcharts.jpg|Risa. t'Khut planet.jpg|T'Khut. vulcan I.jpg|Vulcanis I. rigel VI.jpg deneb V - orbit.jpg capella - Alpha Aurigae IV.jpg borg prime.jpg sC Rigel VII.jpg sC Rigel X.jpg sC Dosa II.jpg sC Beta Rigel system.jpg bajor 11.jpg sikaris III.jpg deltaIV.jpg devore Prime.jpg malon Prime.jpg bajor map.jpg External link * category:reference books